


I love you

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt, James is a dick, Kara loves popstickers, good Lillian Luthor, maybe smut in futur chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: Kara was infected by red Kryptonite and siad some terrible things to Lena, since then no one has seen her, or knows were she is, except for James but he won't tell her wife.





	I love you

**Chapter 1:**

Usually when you enter Catco, you would be seen people rushing all over working to get everything ready for the next issue, but not today. Today most of its employees were watching a very bad fight between their CEO and the woman that owned the company, in the CEO office. James Olsen and Lena Luthor were engaged into a verbal fight.

Them fighting on some sort of subject, wasn’t really out of the ordinary, as they were fighting most of the time, especially since Lena and Kara had started dating and then got married, as James never really got over his feelings for Kara. He had even dated Lena for a while hoping that she would get jealous of Lena and get back with James. On part of his plan worked, as she was indeed jealous but not of the right person, she was jealous of James been with Lena and after he had broke her heard, Kara was there to pick up the pieces, one thing led to another and they ended up dating, then getting married in one of the most talked of wedding of the century, and becoming a model couple for young couples and spokes people for the LGBT community.

But today’s fight was something else, when usually Lena was calm, showing no emotions, while James insulted her and made her life hell, today she was almost crying, her mask was off and she was showing all of her emotions. And whereas James was usually the one backing down, ending up leaving the office head low, this time he was head high looking at Lena like he held something over her.

You see, three days ago Kara had a little encounter with red kryptonite, she had come home telling Lena all sorts of terrible things on her, about how people would never really trust her, that in the end she was just a Luthor, a human powerless jealous of the powers that aliens had. She had demonstrated her lack of power by throwing her over the balcony and catching her at the last moment, much like what she had done with Cat some years ago. Thankfully, Kara was stopped by Alex, who with the help of Sam had remanufactured the cure. But since then Kara, and therefore Supergirl, had disappeared, the last time Lena had seen her was when Kara said she was sorry before flying off.

No one knew were she was, not Alex, not Winn, not Sam, not Cat, nor Eliza or Lena. Except for some reason James had told Winn that he knew were she was. Apparently, she had told him about a place where she would go when she needed to think, before Lena came into the picture, when they could still be considered good friend, as now they were just friends that occasionally hung out.

 Every now and then, they could hear Lena yelling at James to tell her where her wife was, before they would yell about something else. Everybody, was so captivated by what was happening, that they didn’t see Cat Grant come in. Cat was surprised not to see them working, but before she could yell, she saw that they were looking into her former office. And the sight, she saw when she looked was well was truly heart-breaking. She quickly found Eve to aks her what was happening.

“Eve?”

“Miss Grant! What are you doing here ?!”

“Heard about what happened between Supergirl and Mrs Luthor-Danvers, I came to see how she was doing. But I didn’t except to see this. What is happening here?”

“Kara, disappeared around the same time as Supergirl and apparently Mr Olsen is the only person who knows where she is, but won’t tell her where she is.”

“Ah, I see! Well he was always jealous that Lena was the one that got married to Kara, so, that’s not really a surprise. Now, Eve call Alex Danvers-Arias and the rest of that gang that lives in Nacional City and tell them to come here to make Mr Olsen tell us that littler secret that he clearly has no right to keep, and if he leaves before, they get here tell them to follow him, knowing him, he is probably going to find her. I am going in there to try and calm things down. And all you guys go back to work, you don’t get paid to watch them fight” Cat said, knowing that when she entered the office everybody would stop working again.

“FOR THE LAST TIME JAMES! TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS!!!” Was just heard, when Cat enters the office, and she made her way to Lena to engulf her into a hug.

“Cat?!” Lena sobbed as she felt her arms, “What are you doing here?!”

“I heard about what happened, I came to see how you were doing.”

“Well, I would be better if James would tell me where she is” She answered angrily before noticing that James had slipped off. “Where is he?”

“Probably, fled somewhere he thinks he can hide from me and the rest of the superfamily”

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve searched everywhere, Sam used L-Corp’s resources and found nothing. Alex had the same result with the DEO resources, same for Astra, my mother even used some of Cadmus’s old technologies and nothing no one has found her. Except for James but he refuses to say anything to anyone except to remind me of it.”

“Well, he was always jealous of you and Kara, so he must think that this some sort of small revenge.”

“If he continues like this, he will be fired and I will make sure that he never finds a job in Nacional city ever again.”

Cat chuckled, while holding Lena on the couch. As if on cue, the rest of the superfamily came in, Astra, J’onn and M’gann through the balcony, and Alex, Sam, Lillian, Eliza and Winn through the door. All, with small looks on their face, as none of them knew how to lift Lena’s mood while waiting for Kara to come back. Lillian made her way to Lena and sat next to her on the couch, putting her arms around her.

“It’s going to be okay, she’ll com back. She just needs time to think.” Alex said with a reassuring smile.

“Alex, you know that when she shuts down, if she does it for too long, she will shut herself from us.” Lena replied, before getting a look in her eyes, indicating that she had and idea and Lillian knew by that look that is wasn’t going to end well for James, it was the same look that she would get when Lex did something to her when they were kids and Lena knew what she was going to do to get back at him, it never ended well for Lex.

“Did you see James leave the building?” Lena asked

“No, if we had one of us would be following him right now.” Alex answered

“Can you reach his phone” Lena asked Winn.

“Yeah of course, if he hasn’t shut it down, but I don’t think he is stupid enough to do something like this.” He replied.

“Well, he is trying to keep a Luthor from someone she loves, so, I don’t think he is thinking straight.” Lillian remarked making everyone chuckle at that.

Winn opened his computer, and indeed his phone wasn’t off, so, he started tracking him down.

“Okay, I’ve got him, he’s at the airport” Winn said

“So, Kara isn’t in the country anymore, we had guessed that already.” Alex said

“But where is she?” Eliza asked

“Maybe Ireland, that is were Lena and Kara spent their honeymoon.” Sam suggested.

“No, I already had my contact search for her over there.” Lena replied, suddenly everyone saw Lena having a revelation, as she slapped her hand on her face.

“God, I can’t believe I didn’t think about this sooner”

“What?! You know where she is?!” Eliza asked her.

“Guys, what is the one thing she loves about as much as me?”

“Food!” Sam exclaimed

“And what is her favourite food?”

“Popstickers” Alex exclaimed, “She is in China!”

“Yes, when she is insecure, she eats and what better place to go than where her favourite food is from.” Lena explained for the rest, “Winn can you check that it is where James is going?”

“Right on it, yes that’s it he is going to China”

“Well, what are you waiting for, go get your girl.” Lillian and Cat said at the same time.

“Okay, Eve” Lena called

“Yes, Mrs Luthor-Danvers”

“Call, Jess and tell her to get the Luthor jet ready to go to China, and call me a car to get to the airport.”

“Yes”

Lena quickly said her good buys, asking if any of them wanted to come with her, but they told her that they would see Kara when they got back, and made her way to the airport.

 

A few hours later, James landed and made his way to a small cottage, where he knew Kara was. He got to the door, knocked and Kara answered.

“James! What are you doing here?” Kara asked surprised to see him here. She had thought that if someone was to find her it would be Lena, Winn or Alex or even Lillian but not the man who hardly spoke to her since she got married to Lena, she had a bad feeling about this.

“I came to see you”

“How did you find me?!”

“I know how to find you, you know that I love you, wherever you go I will always find you.”


End file.
